Conventionally, there is a known matching-type radio wave absorber having a laminated structure, in which a radio wave absorbing layer produced from a radio wave absorbing material is arranged on the surface of a radio wave reflection material like a metal plate. In the matching-type radio wave absorber, reflection amounts on both the surface of the radio wave absorbing layer and the surface of the radio wave reflection material, of radio wave entering from the side of the radio wave absorbing layer, are controlled to be balanced out so that the reflection wave can be attenuated.
Also, this kind of matching-type radio wave absorber is known to contain silicon carbide fiber in its radio wave absorbing material. For example, the Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-35840 discloses a radio wave absorbing material which contains silicon carbide fiber having the electric resistance of 100-105 Ω·cm.